Meet the Other Flock
by khbcookie
Summary: What happens when Max meets another flock? And THEN what happens when she finds out that there are seven kids, each exactly like one of the members of HER flock, even the new member Skye? Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Skye don't have much time to figure out what's going on, or how they are supposed to take down Itex again.
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the day when a distant cry for help woke me up. I got out of bed immediately. I quietly walked out of the room, and into the kitchen. I found a piece of paper and quickly jotted down a note.

_Dear Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel,_

_I am going into the woods for a while. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine._

_Just wait and make sure that you are all safe. _

_-Max_

I put the note under a vase of flowers and headed outside. I spread my wings and let the wind blow through them for a while. Then, I jumped.

I headed straight for the cry. When the sound got loudest, I tucked in my wings and dove. When I was about ten feet above the trees I spread my wings again. I let myself slowly land on one of the highest branches. I jumped down. The cry was very loud now. It was coming from behind me. I slowly turned around and walked towards the noise. Then I saw it.

There were monsters, robotic fighters, attacking one little thing.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" it cried. It was a little girl. She spoke with such pain, it sounded like she was dying.

"Skye, don't make such a racket. No one will come help you anymore." one of the robots said.

"That's right" I said. Some of the robots turned around to look at me, "No one is coming to help her. But I'm already here." One of the robots ran at me. Before it could do anything I kicked it right in the stomach. It fell to the ground, crumpled up in a ball.

The robots took another look at me, then ran away. I ran over to the little girl on the ground.

"Are you okay Skye?" I asked.

"They... they bully me. I almost didn't make it. I've been alone for weeks." she said.

"Well you're not alone anymore. My name is Max. I'm gonna take you home with me." I said.

"Thanks, Max. You're, you're," She couldn't finish her sentence.

I picked her up and took off. I flew all the way back to house, although it was hard with the extra weight.

"Guys? Meet our new friend, Skye."


	2. Chapter 2

**Skye P.O.V.**

Fang came out first. Then Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and lastly Iggy.

"So, you go into the woods and get us a girl." Fang said.

"Maybe next time you'll get us another dog." Gazzy joked.

"I don't see why you would want another. I'm perfect." Total said.

"Guys, this isn't funny. Skye needs our help." Max said sternly.

"She's from the school." Angel said, "Skye is another genetic mutation, like us." I was still in pain.

"Fang, get a cup of water. Iggy, make some food." Max ordered, "How are you Skye?"

"I'm so thirsty and hungry. And my whole body hurts!" I was really sad and in so much pain.

Fang came back with the water. "Skye, here's some water." Max said.

"Oh please give it to me." I said. Fang handed me the glass of water. I took it and started drinking so fast the water was splashing all over me.

"Skye, you might not want to drink so fast." Max pointed out. "The water is really cold."

"Oh no it feels so good inside and out! Now I just need food." I said.

"Iggy, how are you doing on the food?" Max asked.

"I'm coming with some cereal. Then some bacon and eggs later for everyone." He said.

"Hear that Skye? You're getting cereal!" Max said.

"Oh that sounds like the best thing in the world to me! Bring it to me NOW!" I said. As soon as Iggy entered the room I ripped the bowl from his hands and stuffed the cereal into my mouth.

"Wow she's eating like a starving kid!" Gazzy said.

"Probably because she IS a starving kid, Gazzy!" Angel said.

"That does make sense." he responded. "But what happened to her?"

"There were these robots attacking her, and I think they were the school's newest invention." Max said. "Like, replacement Erasers."

"Skye, do you remember anything about those robots?" Angel asked.

"Of course!" I answered, "They are like the security guards of the school. Whenever anyone gets away, they go out and catch them. But most of the time the people don't make it." I shuddered, remembering the images of all those poor little kids dying in the dog crates surrounding mine, and imagining that happening to me, too. "And the robots are coming to get me. They must never stop trying to recover an escaped prisoner. I hope you don't mind."

"Skye, we don't mind at all. We would do anything to help an escaped member of the school. I spent ten years there myself." Max said. She made me feel happy and calm, like a family.

"I just hope you can accept this." I said, before I showed Max my secret.


	3. Chapter 3

**Max P.O.V.**

I watched in surprise as she slowly extended her wings. They were rosy red, and about twelve feet wide.

"You... you have wings? Like us?" I asked.

"You do too? I thought I was the only one. I also remember everything. I can't forget the images of watching hundreds of failed experiments die horrible deaths in their tiny dog crates." She said. I could feel her pain as she spoke. "I can remember every test, every shot, and every dying child."

"Oh that's so sad. Skye, what did they do when you ran away?" I asked, worried about what they would do to her.

"They are sending a lot of robots after me. And they're really strong. I think because they assumed I would find you." She said. "I'm scared. I don't want to make them stronger. It's only going to be harder for you with me on your side. I should just go back to the school."

"Skye, no. You are staying with us. No one deserves to be at that school." I said. "You will be a great help to us here. Now just rest for now. You will feel better." I took her to my room and let her lie down on the bed.

"Thank you so much, Max. You are very kind. I hope to stay here a long time." She said before falling asleep. I left her alone in my room and went back into the kitchen.

"Max, are you going to let her come with us?" Fang asked. "I mean she probably doesn't even know how to fly! She'll just slow us down."

"Come on, Fang. We aren't going anywhere, so we'll have plenty of time to teach her. And she really needs our help." I said.

"It's not a good idea to have someone so weak with us. Remember what happened to Angel?" he said.

"I'm gonna keep her in the flock. If you don't want to put up with her, then fine. You can leave. But that would just make us all more vulnerable." I said. "And don't you want to get back at the school? If they capture Skye we will go rescue her and all the other mutants."

"Fine. Keep her. But if she can't fly by the end of the week, you can have either her or me." He said then walked away.

"I like her. She could be a valuable part of our team." Angel said. "When she wakes up you should give her a flying lesson, make sure you can finish by next week." She walked outside.

"It is a beautiful day for flying." I said. I jumped off the cliff and flew through the air for about an hour. I was watching all the other birds fly around me.

When I got back, Skye was just waking up. "Skye, it's time for you to fly." I said and she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Skye P.O.V.**

It was amazing, when you fly. Like floating on water and never sinking. And Max was a great teacher. I had only been in the air once before, and that was in the school when I was running away from one of their "tests". I was so panicked I started moving my wings, and not even on purpose. I was lifted in the air, but I fell down again really soon.

With Max showing me what to do and then helping me do it, I was flying like a pro in no time.

"Wow, Skye. You're a natural!" Max said. "Just an little tomorrow and you'll be as good as we are." It felt good knowing I could fly.

"No, it's because you are such a great teacher." I said. "But I still won't be like one of you guys. You're all strong and tough and I'm so weak. I can't help at all with fighting!"

"Skye, I know you're strong." Max said. "You're just as tough as me and Fang. And I know that because you survived. You lived and ran away from the robots, and you didn't just give in to the school. That shows that you are tough on the inside. All you need to do is let it out, and you will be able to destroy all those robots yourself. You could even destroy the school." I could tell she meant it. Max really thought I was strong.

"Thanks, Max. You're like my older sister that I never had. You take care of me even though I haven't done anything for you. But why? Why do you do it?" I asked. She was thinking of a response.

"You stood up for yourself, and wouldn't let the school use you as a lab rat. That's enough for me. I know that they're bad and anyone who stands up to them has done something for me. " She said. "Come inside. It's getting late. And I'm sure you're hungry. Let's go see what Iggy made for dinner."

"Sure! I'm really hungry!" I said, then I followed Max inside. I'm sure she trusts me now almost as much as she trusts the flock that she's know their entire life, and I liked that. You need a leader who trusts you. And now I have one.


End file.
